


Let Your Body Talk

by Val_Brown



Category: Neal Tiemann - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Tommy meet at an album release... sparks fly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Such A Pretty Thing

Looking around, Neal kinda grumbled, this was so not his scene. Sighing he took a pull from his beer bottle, looking around for Cook, he saw him. Small, blonde, lots of ink, what the hell was he doing here. Moving through the crowd to get closer, he found Cook.

“Hey, Dave. Who is that?” Neal asked as he pointed at the blonde. Following Neal’s gesture, David smiled and slapped his friend on the back.

“Good luck lover boy, everyone in the room has been hittin’ on that one. He’s not biting” David said as he grabbed a beer from a waiter as he walked by. “His name is Tommy, he is Lambert’s bassist”

Licking over his snakebites, Neal watched the blonde talk to a group of people, he couldn’t help but notice, he looked awfully bored. Smiling he finished his beer and headed to the group.

~~~~~

Narrowly keeping from rolling his eyes, Tommy noticed a tall man out of the corner of his eye. Turning to get a good look he sucked in his breath. Wow, that was the first thing his brain said. He was tall, probably 6 feet tall, even in his creepers Tommy is maybe 5’8. The height difference is kind of a turn on for Tommy, not to mention the tats and piercings, Tommy nearly stopped breathing.

“Hey, I’m Neal. You want a beer?” Neal asked as he really looked at the man, he was a lot prettier up close. Pretty is definitely not something Neal had ever found himself attracted to, but there was something else about this one. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. The ink and piercings were intriguing, the fact that he looked so out of place yet like he belonged was fascinating.

“Sure, I’m Tommy.” He said as he reached out a hand to take Neal’s, glancing at the sleeve that graced his forearm, Tommy traced it with his eyes. “Full sleeve?”

~~~~~  
2 weeks since that party, and he hadn’t heard a word about Tommy, David wasn’t talking, Neal even tried to bribe Cook, but that son of a bitch wouldn’t tell anything about him. It’s not like he was obsessed or anything, but there was something intriguing about the tiny man that made both men and women drool.  
“Come on Cook, please!” Neal said, irritated that it had gone so far that he had resorted to begging David for info on the man. “It’s not like I want his address, I just wanted to know if he was seeing anyone, if he even digs guys, come on Dave! Throw me a bone here!”

“Neal it’s not that easy!” David said just as exasperated, seriously he was so close to choking Neal, IF he could find anything out about Tommy he would if it meant Neal would shut up about it. “19 has kept Adam and I apart, I can’t talk to the man, let alone ask him if his bass player is gay or straight!”  
Hanging his head, he had to agree, he knew that David was on tight reins with 19, it was hard to talk to the others, except at parties like the one 2 weeks before

~~~~~

  
“ADAM!! Come on!” Tommy yelled through the closed bathroom door. He knew Adam wanted him to go to this party, he hated them. Not that he hated going with Adam, but all the professionals made him uncomfortable, with his tattoos, and as they put it “Interesting Clothing choices” Condescending fucks.

“Tommy, baby, I know you hate it. But honestly, you won’t hate it this time. This one is an album release for David Cook, it should be much more laid back than the others.” Adam said as he came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, another one being dragged over his hair. “Come on, it won’t be that bad I promise.”

~~~~~

  
Walking in the room, Neal inwardly groaned. He hated these things with a passion, but he had to be here. Hauling his equipment over to the stage, he nearly choked the “roadie” that set his amps up.

“DAVID!!!” He bellowed loud enough that a few heads turned. One of those heads, he noticed was a gorgeous blonde, oh he recognized those eyes. Slowly walking over to where David was talking with the organizer of the party, Neal glowered until David looked at him.

“You bellowed?”

“Did you see my amps?” Neal asked as he scanned the crowd for a guilty face, if he found the little asshole he was going to snap him in half.  
“Neal calm down I am sure there is someone here that can help you get your stuff settled.” David said as he grabbed Neal’s shoulder, mainly to keep him from choking someone. Looking around the room, David saw something that made him grin and waved a hand, beckoning them over. “Tommy! Hey, do you think you can help Neal with the amps, someone screwed them up and he is about ready to flip a shit.”

Glaring at David, Neal turned slowly and sized up the pretty blonde. Yeah there was something about him that got Neal’s blood hot.

“Hey nice seeing you again! Would you mind helping me out?” Neal asked as he bit his tongue on calling whatever kid had touched his stuff every four letter word in his vocabulary.

“Sure, let’s check out the damage” Tommy said with a chuckle as they headed towards the stage, that chuckle died when he saw what had Neal so pissed. Whipping his head around he scanned the crowd much the same way Neal had earlier. Settling in to a rhythm they got things set up right, and everything tuned the right way.

“Thank you, if there is something I can do for you, please let me know.” Neal said, not really thinking about how it would sound as the words tumbled from his mouth. Staring down at his feet, he didn’t look at Tommy, but he heard a chuckle.

“Well, the implication is there. Something you can do for me huh?” Tommy said with an impish smile. “Get back to me after you perform, it will give me time to think.”

~~~~~

To be completely honest, Neal had the hardest time concentrating on the music, even though he helped write more than half of it. His mind was on a certain blonde he could see watching him from the back of the room. At the end of the set, Neal was putting his equipment away when he felt a small hand touch his arm. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“So I’ve been thinking” Tommy said quietly, as he leaned closer to Neal. His breath warm against Neal’s ear. “How about a movie? I got the movie and beer you bring the wings?”

“Ok it’s a deal, where we watching it?” Neal asked as he turned around to look down into large brown eyes. Tucking his hands into his pockets, Neal smiled down at Tommy.

“My place, here” Tommy said as he handed Neal a piece of paper with an address on it.

~~~~~

Pulling into the driveway of Tommy’s place, Neal grabbed the bag of wings and headed towards the door. Tommy opened the door before he could knock.

“Hey man, come on in. Go ahead and set that on the table, beer is in the fridge, help yourself. I’m gonna set up the movie and put the wings on the coffee table.” Tommy said as he followed Neal to the dining room. Briefly touching his arm, Tommy smiled up at him before sweeping off to the living room, leaving Neal standing in the dining room with a half hard cock. Adjusting himself, Neal grabbed a beer and headed towards the living room. He found Tommy bent over fiddling with the front of the tv, his already too low jeans now giving him a full view of a tiny white ass, he took a hurried drink of his beer so he wouldn’t say anything he would regret later.

Settling on the couch, Neal just watched Tommy, before turning to the wings. Turning around Tommy grinned before grabbing a beer from the fridge and settling next to Neal on the couch.

“So, what are we watching?” Neal asked as he rolled his beer between his hands, his rings clinking against the cool glass.

“The Shining” Tommy said as he grabbed a wing and stuck the whole thing in his mouth, making Neal think of other things that Tommy could put between those lips. Swallowing hard he settled back to watch the movie. About halfway through the movie they were a good way to being trashed and arguing about where to find the best wings, when Tommy and his flailing hands practically tossed his beer in Neal’s lap. “Oh Shit!”

“Hey it’s ok, do…” Neal’s voice caught in his throat as Tommy grabbed a towel and knelt between his knees, dabbing at the puddle of beer, before turning his large eyes up at Neal. Swallowing hard, Neal didn’t move. “Tommy?”

“Shhh, I have wanted to do this since I first saw you.” Tommy said as he moved to unbutton Neal’s jeans. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, he glanced up once, before tugging the zipper down. Nudging Neal, Tommy got him to lift his hips so he could slide his jeans down. Biting back a groan, Neal closed his eyes and let his head fall back, he prayed he wouldn’t embarrass himself.

“Tommy? Are you…” Neal was cut off by Tommy licking a strip up the underside of his cock, flicking his tongue against the head, before taking it into his mouth. Sliding down, Tommy held the base with one hand, and worked the head between his lips, smiling as he felt Neal slide a hand into his hair.

“Go ahead, pull if you want, I like it” Tommy said as he pulled off and smiled up at him, before swallowing him down again. Threading his fingers through Tommy’s hair, Neal guided him gently, not wanting to gag him. The feeling of Tommy’s mouth tight around him, his tongue sliding gently around the head, he moaned loudly as he felt the head hit the back of Tommy’s throat. Pulling gently on Tommy’s hair, he bit his lip, feeling the studs in his lip grind against his teeth.

“Nggghhhh, Tommy, I’m… fu…” Neal stammered as Tommy started working him faster, twitsting his hand at the base as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, flicking the slit with his tongue. Feeling that familiar tightness beginning in his spine, he tugged at Tommy’s hair. “T-Tommy, I’m go-gonna, ngggghhhh” He felt like the top of his head was going to come off as he came hard down Tommy’s throat, Tommy lapped and caught every drop.

Sitting back on his heels, Tommy looked up at Neal, his hands resting on Neal’s thighs.

“Say you’ll stay the night” Tommy said as he slid between Neal’s thighs, hands tugging on his shirt, pulling him so their lips were a breath apart. “Please say you’ll stay”


	2. So Hard To Leave You Alone

Feeling the light burning against his eyelids, Neal nearly forgot where he was, until he turned and found a small body pressed against his. Running his hands over the tiny figure he remembered the night before, the pleading in his eyes, asking him not to go.

“Mmmm,” Tommy said as he threw his leg over Neal’s hips and snuggled closer, pushing his face against Neal’s neck.

“Tommy?” Neal asked as he turned slightly so they were facing. He needed to ask him a question. “Tommy, babe, are you awake?”

“Yeah, good morning” Tommy said softly as he pressed a tentative kiss to Neal’s chest before scooting away and sitting up, pulling the blanket around his hips. He was slightly embarrassed at the way he practically begged Neal to stay the night before. Pushing his hair out of his face, Tommy looked over at Neal, his brown eyes looking for something anything in his face, he saw nothing. “Look, I…”

“T, hey, shhh. It’s ok” Neal said as he reached over and touched Tommy’s shoulder, letting his fingers slide over the smooth skin, dipping to the hollow at the base of his throat. Feeling Tommy swallow, he let his tongue peek out, licking over his snakebites, wanting to lean in and lick along Tommy’s jaw. He wanted to feel those pouty lips pressed against his, to feel Tommy under him.

“Neal…” Tommy said as he let his eyes slip closed, just relishing the feeling of Neal’s fingers dragging over his skin, he wanted to feel more, but how to ask? He pushed up onto his knees and crawled over to Neal, putting his hands on Neal’s chest he pushed lightly, causing him to fall back. Crawling until he was kneeling next to him, Tommy leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck, his tongue flicking out tracing the fleur de lis gracing the right side. Neal groaned as he felt Tommy move so he was straddling his lap, his hips fitting perfectly in Neal’s hands. His tongue tracing lazily over the tattoo, slowly moving up to flick against his earlobe, nipping lightly as he worked his way over his jaw, finally finding his lips, sliding his tongue over the piercings. Neal shuddered, his hands tightening over his hips, pulling him closer, grinding their cocks together, making Tommy moan against his mouth.

“Shit, T-Tommy” Neal stuttered as his hands slipped down over Tommy’s ass gripping his cheeks slipping one finger between them, lightly teasing his hole. Tommy pushed back feeling the pressure, needing more. Keening in his throat, Tommy nipped at Neal’s lips, grinding harder against Neal, needing the friction. “Tommy, where is…”

“D-drawer, there” Tommy gasped as he pointed to his bedside table, knowing what Neal was asking for. He needed Neal unlike anything he had ever felt, he felt like he was on fire and the only thing that could douse it was Neal. Feeling Neal reach for the drawer, he continued his lazy licking, tracing that tattoo, nipping at his ear, feeling him shudder as he pulled Tommy closer. Hearing the snap of the lube being opened, Tommy tightened his arms around Neal, pressing their mouths together as he felt the slick slide of his finger gently circling, pressing in, calluses creating delicious friction, Tommy moaned and pressed back against Neal’s hand, begging for another finger. “Please, more… I need…”

“Shh, I got you baby, I got you” Neal whispered against Tommy’s mouth as he pressed a second finger inside, feeling him clench and relax, his thighs shaking. Neal leaned back slightly, looking into his eyes, dark brown now nearly black, his lips swollen, slightly parted as he gasped for air, soft moans falling from them. Hardly containing the groan that worked it’s way out of his throat, he quickly grabbed a condom, shifting Tommy slightly, he tore the wrapper open and before he could roll it on, Tommy grabbed it, and rolled it on Neal, grabbing the lube he slicked him up. “ Tommy, w-wait, baby. S-slow down.”

“Hurry, Please” Tommy moaned against Neal’s neck as he lifted his hips, feeling Neal position himself. Slowly, Tommy lowered himself, inch by agonizing inch, until he was sitting across Neal’s lap again, rocking slightly, he felt the pain ease, lifting his hips he slid down, feeling Neal’s breath hitch, as he raised his hips to meet Tommy. Needing more, Neal tightened his arms around Tommy’s waist, and quickly flipped them, quickly pulling out halfway before slamming back in, forcing the breath from Tommy. “Oh God yes, again.. do that.. again”

“Fuck, you are gonna kill me” Neal groaned as he felt Tommy slide his legs around his waist, pulling him closer, running his hands over Neal’s back, dragging his fingernails over his shoulders. Pounding into Tommy, Neal leaned down dragging his tongue over a thin shoulder, over a sharp jaw, finally settling on full lips, he let his tongue slip in tasting, searching. Over and over he slammed into Tommy, feeling thin arms scramble at his shoulders, he leaned back slightly, canting Tommy’s hips, reaching between them he wrapped his hand around Tommy, sliding his hand over the head, feeling Tommy shake. Jerking, he grinned down at him, “Come on baby, come for me”

“God… Please” Tommy moaned as he felt it coil in his belly, a few steady tugs from Neal and he was coming hard and hot over his belly, His hands gripping Neal hard, pulling him down in a messy kiss as Neal came, groaning into Tommy’s mouth. Collapsing on top of Tommy, Neal rolled off, and got rid of the condom. Coming back with a towel, he quickly wiped Tommy up, and slid back into the bed next to him, pulling his tiny frame closer.

“Well, that was a nice wake up. So..” Neal said softly as he ran his hand through Tommy’s hair, he felt the other man take a deep breath.

“Yeah, I… I like you, Neal. A lot.” Tommy said softly into Neal’s chest. “Do you have to leave now?”

“No, I can stay if you want me to.” Neal said as he ran a hand over Tommy’s back. “I like you too, a lot”

“Please stay, I don’t have anything to do today. Besides Adam said he had a hot date last night, that usually means he will be occupied for most of the next day.” Tommy said wil a giggle as he traced patterns in Neal’s freckles.

“That’s funny, David said the same thing last night…” Neal said as Tommy lifted his head to look at Neal. “Do you think…”

“No way!” Tommy said as he scrambled off the bed and grabbed his phone at the same time Neal grabbed his. As they placed their calls they watched each other. “Adam?”

“Dave??” Neal said as someone answered. The look on Tommy’s face told him all he needed to know. “Adam??”

Laughing they both hung up their phones and tumbled back onto the bed wrapped in each other. “Well, that was interesting, I honestly never saw that coming”

“Really?? Dave has been eye raping Adam for the past year. I am shocked it took him this long.” Neal said with a laugh as he ran his hand over Tommy’s back. “Soooo, are you game for another round?”

“Are you kidding??” Tommy said as he straddled Neal’s lap again, flipping his hair out of his face. “Hell yes I am ready.”

Flipping them, Neal laughed and started trailing kisses down Tommy’s jaw. Feeling Tommy sigh, he smiled and continued his trek down.

Yeah this was just the beginning


End file.
